Valentine's Day
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Since Valentine's Day is here... I am writing so Valentine's Day couples! Ted/Andromeda, Tonks/Lupin, Molly/Arthur, Luna/Neville, Ron/Hermione and of course Harry/Ginny. Possibly more. R&R!
1. AndromedaTed

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**_

_**I saw the movie Valentine's Day, and it was adorable. Soooooo. Here you go.**_

_**This is, of course, during Deathly Hallows year. I may write one for Christmas, if you all want…? Obviously a one-shot…And it may change POV a couple times…Different pairings are in different chapters, which mean they may take place different years. **_

_**February 14. Valentine's Day. What could be worse? A day where men sucked up to their girlfriends, fiancées and wives, a day where men proposed, where men showered their ladies with gifts, with diamonds and flowers and chocolates. **_

"Ted, man. We're 7th years now! We can get any girl we want! Why are you so upset over little Miss 6th year?" Taylor asked. Taylor had been Ted's best friend since their first year, but he didn't understand. Ted loved Andromeda Black, and he wanted her to know it. The only problem was that Ted was finishing Hogwarts this year….And Andromeda was a Black.

"Because, Taylor, we've been over this a thousand times—"

"You love her and want her to know so you can marry her and die with her." Paige said, walking by. "All the Hufflepuffs know it, Tonks!"

"Thanks, Paige. I also find that all of them except Taylor understand it too." Ted said.

"Even the Ravenclaws know. Everyone knows. The Gryffindor's are catching on." Paige said, flipping her blonde hair.

"How?" Ted asked.

"Uh, hello! A muggle-born falling in love with one of the Black sisters?" Paige said. "It's everywhere! And the Gryffindor's are starting to wonder: Are you going to be able to beat Andromeda's fiancée in a duel?"

"There's going to be a duel over this girl?" Taylor asked. "Sweet!"

"No! There's going to be no duel!" Ted said. "I'm going to talk to her. You just watch." He turned and walked to where Andromeda was standing with her twin Bellatrix and her younger sister, Narcissa, who was a 4th year.

"Andromeda,-"

"Don't talk to her, Mudblood." Bellatrix snapped. "Not like that."

"Bella, stop." Andromeda said. "What do you need, Hufflepuff?"

"I want to talk to you." Ted said. "Alone." He added, glancing at Bellatrix and Narcissa. While Bellatrix was controlling over her twin and young sister, Narcissa had innocent blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. Maybe Ted had fallen for the wrong sister. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Narcissa, and not the Black twins.

"Fine. I give you 3 minutes." Andromeda said, as her sisters walked away.

"Andromeda, it's Valentine's Day." Ted started.

"I am well aware of the date, thank you." Andromeda said, crossing her arms.

"Well… I was just wondering… Will you go to Hogsmeade with me today?" Ted asked.

"Hufflepu-Ted, I'm a pureblood. A Slytherin. You know what this could cause?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't care if you don't. But if you don't like me like that, just tell me. I will never speak to you again." Ted said.

Andromeda said nothing for a moment. Ted turned to leave and she grabbed his arm. "You don't get it, do you? You can't just walk over here with that hair and those eyes and expect me to not say yes." Andromeda said. "But it's my sister… Bella will be angry. But, if you don't care if I don't care, then I don't care. Ted Tonks, I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me." She said.

_**And Ted and Andromeda are down. If you couldn't tell, Ted was a year ahead of Andromeda in Hogwarts. I don't know if that is true, but let's say for the sake of this fanfiction they are. NEXT CHAPTER: Molly and Arthur!**_


	2. MollyArthur

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! R&R! **_

_**February 14. Valentine's Day. What could be worse? A day where men sucked up to their girlfriends, fiancées and wives, a day where men proposed, where men showered their ladies with gifts, with diamonds and flowers and chocolates.**_

Muggle Studies first block. On Valentine's Day! Arthur Weasley's day could not be better. Not just because of Muggle Studies, not because it was Valentine's Day, but because of WHO would be in Muggle Studies. Molly Prewett was the girl for Arthur. She didn't know it yet. She would today, though. And they would get married, Arthur always told himself.

Arthur had to marry that sweet redhead girl. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she was everything Arthur needed. He walked into Muggle Studies and Professor Burbage smiled at him.

"Good morning, Mr Weasley." She said. Arthur sat down as other students began entering. As usual, he only saw her. Molly with her curly red hair and hazel eyes and as usual, late for class by a few minutes. Her hair was in a ponytail today, unlike its usual just pinned back look. Molly saw Arthur watching her and smiled.

"Hello, Weasley. It seems there are no other seats but the one beside you. May I sit in it?" Molly asked.

Arthur fumbled for words for a moment. "Of course you may, Molly." He finally stammered. She sat down as the teacher began the lesson.

The whole lesson, Arthur was distracted. Usually he loved this class, but Molly was next to him. Molly Prewett! Molly Prewett was sitting next to him, Arthur Weasley!

Class ended quickly, much to Arthur's dismay. Much to his pleasure, Molly left a book behind. She rushed from the class and Arthur took his time. She would be back for the book, he knew it.

Sure enough, he heard her voice.

"Wait up, Clarish! I have to grab my book quickly!" She yelled over her shoulder and she ran back into the classroom and straight into Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arthur! Are you alright?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine. Here's your book." Arthur said.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. "I think this is the time we introduce ourselves, but we already know one another."

"Exactly. Potions next, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Molly said, leaning forward a little.

"Alright. See you around." Arthur said, and walked away. Molly fell back on her heels. Was Weasley that blind? Sure, he wore glasses, but who would miss a girl making a move towards a guy?

She sighed. She walked towards Potions. And as she entered, she found the only seat was next to Weasley. Again. Sighing, she sat down. Potions passed in a blur or boredom and daydreams. Afterwards, Arthur disappeared quickly, and Molly managed to slip one of his books into her bag so she had an excuse to confront him. Molly rushed to follow him. She caught up with him in an empty hallway.

"Weasley!" She called, stopping at one end of the corridor. He stopped at the other end and looked at her.

"Molly?"

"You left this in Potions." She said, holding out the book she had taken.

"I was wondering where that was." Arthur said, walking back toward her. He reached out for the book and she pulled it away.

"This comes with a price." Molly said.

"And what's that?" Arthur asked.

"You know those stories Burbage was talking about?" Molly asked.

"Fiery tales?"

"Fairy tales, Arthur. They're called Fairy Tales." Molly said. "And how the prince and the princess always fall in love?"

"Yeah…?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"What's the one thing they share?" Molly asked.

"They're both royal?" Arthur asked.

"No. True Love's Kiss." Molly said.

"Where is this going?" Arthur asked.

Molly leaned forward and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Arthur Weasley." She murmured.


	3. JamesLily

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**February 14. Valentine's Day. What could be worse? A day where men sucked up to their girlfriends, fiancées and wives, a day where men proposed, where men showered their ladies with gifts, with diamonds and flowers and chocolates.**_

"Sirius! No. Just no."

"Oh come on!" Sirius said. "Please? For me?"

"Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because!" Sirius said. "I…am your best friend."

"I have more of those." James Potter said.

"Like who? Moony? Wormtail?" Sirius asked. He barked out a laugh. "None of them are like me."

"That's true, but I won't do this to Lily." James said. "No way."

"It's Valentine's Day, Prongs! Do it!" Sirius said.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked, flopping next to James.

"You and your hangover."

"What hangover?" Remus asked. "I don't have a hangover. It was Full Moon, not a party."

"Maybe not for you." Sirius said.

"I thought you were alright after a day?" James asked.

"That depends on whether or not I fight anyone." Remus said. "Sirius."

"Dude. You growled, so I growled back." Sirius said. "And no changing subject, Prongs! Do it!"

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"He wants me to propose to Lily. Today." James said.

"It's Valentine's Day. So typical." Remus said.

"Shut up, Moony. Just because you will grow old and die alone—" Sirius said.

"Which I will gladly do." Remus interrupted.

"Slightly depressing, Moony." James said.

"James Potter!" Sirius said. "Stop changing subject!"

"That was you that time." James said simply.

"Marry her." Sirius said.

"One day!" James said.

"Propose today." Sirius said.

"No." James said.

"At least ask her to marry you. One day." Sirius said.

"I'm planning on asking her one day." James said.

"What Sirius means is go up to her, and ask: "Lily, will you marry me one day?". Not ask her ONE DAY." Remus said.

"Fine!" James said, walking away.

He found Lily in the library, studying.

"Oi, Evans." James said, sitting next to her.

"Hello, Potter." Lily said, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day." James said.

"And to you." Lily said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Lily, I want to ask you something." James said, grabbing Lily's hand and closing Lily's book.

"James, I didn't get to remember the page number I was on—"

"You were on page 176." James said. "Lily, listen. I truly love you. And I know I always will. One day, when we're done Hogwarts, and we're living just us two, will you marry me?"

"Did Sirius put you up to this?" Lily asked.

"How did you know?" James asked.

"Because he sent me a note saying to say yes if you asked me to marry you." Lily said.

"Oh really?" James asked.

"But I won't say yes." Lily said. "Not until I know it's your decision to ask. We can tell Sirius I said yes. I know he may kill."

_**And that's Lily and James: 7**__**th**__** year! Umm… Next chapter… Hmm. Tonks and Lupin!**_


	4. TonksLupin

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**February 14. Valentine's Day. What could be worse? A day where men sucked up to their girlfriends, fiancées and wives, a day where men proposed, where men showered their ladies with gifts, with diamonds and flowers and chocolates.**_

It was still very dark, the sun hadn't risen yet but he knew. She was awake. He could tell by the way she was breathing. When she was asleep, her breathing was gentler than when she was awake. When she asleep, she always slept with her head on his chest.

She missed her father greatly and he knew it. She wasn't the same. Maybe it was war; maybe it was how Remus distanced himself. Maybe everything was finally hitting her. Remus slipped from the bed quietly and left the room. Maybe he shouldn't have come back. The war was hitting his Dora, and she wasn't his Dora anymore. She was this girl who had been forced grow up faster than she should have been. She had grown up living under the threat of Voldemort since the day she was born. She never had a choice. For the first 8 years of her life, she lived in fear. And now she lived in fear again.

Remus walked downstairs to find that he wasn't the only restless one.

"Andy, I'm going out for a while, alright?" Remus said.

"Is everything okay?" Andromeda asked.

"I just need to clear my head." Remus said. Clearing his head took longer than he thought. He walked all day, thoughts running through his mind. Everywhere he looked in London, couples- MUGGLE couples- were celebrating. Celebrating. What a joke. Nothing was worth celebrating, but the Muggles didn't know that. Men were buying roses, women were squealing to friends about what their husbands, boyfriends or fiancées got them.

Remus finally got home after the sun had set. Tonks was sitting on the couch and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Dora?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I thought you left again." Tonks said, not looking at him. "Are you going to?"

"Leave you? No." Remus said. "I just had to walk and clear some thoughts."

"And you'll never leave me?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"Forever, Nymphadora." Remus said. "You mean everything to me. You're the one person I would die for. And I will, if it comes down to it."

"No you won't." Tonks said. "You're going to stay alive. With me and our child."

"I mean if Bellatrix is about to kill you, I'd rather die." Lupin said.

"What makes you so sure she could even try?" Tonks asked.

"Because she's Bellatrix. She hates you. Nymphadora, I love you. I want you to know how much." Remus said. He pulled a box out of his pocket. "When all this is over, I want you to marry me."

"We're already married, Remus." Tonks said.

"No. I married someone who was in the middle of a war. I want to marry Nymphadora Tonks." Remus said. He opened the box and pulled out the small gold band that had a pink diamond. "What do you say?"

"Remus. I love you so much. But you did marry the real me. We don't have to get married again." Tonks said.

Remus took her hand and pulled off the simple silver band she wore. "But we do. Don't you realize? We could have a real wedding, Nymphadora. And get legally married."

"If Harry wins." Tonks said.

"And he will." Remus said, sliding the new ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"Remus, I love you too." Tonks said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There's always something between us now, Nymphadora. Does this bother you?" Remus asked.

"Why would it bother me?" Tonks asked, leaning back. "It's OURS."

Remus rested his hands on her stomach. "You mean HE's ours."

"And who says it's a boy?" Tonks asked.

_**And yeah. Next chapter will be: I don't know yet. **_


End file.
